The invention relates to a control device for steering the distal end of an endoscope by operating control cables running to the distal end of the endoscope by way of a handle, wherein the control device is accomodated by a control housing at the proximal end of the endoscope, and it comprises an adjusting and braking mechanism for adjusting and fixing the mentioned distal end and furthermore as a handle, a lever which is operable with one hand, serves as a combined braking and control member, and which from a first position can be rotated about an axis passing through the control housing and at the same time acts upon the control cables via a shaft connected to the handle and an insert rotatably mounted in the housing and connected to the shaft, and which in a second position together with the insert can be fixed against rotation by way of a friction fit via a brake effective between the control housing and the insert.
Such a control device for flexible endoscopes is known from the patent DE 37 29 131 C1. With this control device the control lever operating the insert in the control housing and thus the control cables is formed with a design such that it may be used for steering the distal end of the endoscope as well as for fixing the momentary setting. By way of lateral pivoting of the control lever the control device may be brought from a first operating position into a second operating position in which the brake is effective.
The disadvantage with this control device is the complicated handling and the relatively high technical expense in the assembly as well as in the adjustment of the individual components within the proximally located control housing.